


Daydreams

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Laugst 2019 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, laugst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: They’d make sure Lance’s daydreams of home turned into reality.





	Daydreams

“He’s doing that again.”

“Yeah.” It was not a question, but Hunk had answered anyways.

After They went back to the Castle, Lance locked himself in his room for a few hours, only getting out when he had an empty stomach and a patched up alien doll. He named it Memo, short for Memory, and kept it in his room most of the time. It had been a few quintants since then, and he had slowly gotten back to his talkative behavior, which was a relief to the team. As the Sun goes down, the night is bond to be colder.

“He’ll will return to his family.” Keith clenched his fists. He didn’t knew what having a family truly was until Voltron, but if the tightness in his heart that came every time he was away for too long was anything to go by, he knew Lance was suffering a lot. “Even if it’s the last thing I do.”

“He’d be sad if you died trying to accomplish that, dipshit,” Pidge mumbled, worried eyes watching her blue eyed friend sit on the white couch with the doll pressed on his chest, “You’re his family too.”

“Then I guess we’ll just have to be alive.” Shiro replied, the two Alteans near him agreeing.

They’d make sure Lance’s daydreams of home turned into reality.


End file.
